


Rainbow's Dash

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Locker Room, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, Wonderbolts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: You're Rainbow's new teammate on the Wonderbolts! However, she's less than impressed with you...
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow's Dash

It was your first day with the Wonderbolts. You were just part of the ensemble, but still, it was a huge honor to be flying the same skies as Spitfire, Soarin, and of course, the unbearably sexy Rainbow Dash. God, you couldn’t count the number of times you’d yanked it to her pictures in the magazines and the poster on your wall… Unf. 

You were alone in the locker room, having got there early. It was probably nerves. Still, you decided it was probably a good idea to take advantage of the time you had and get changed in advance. 

Just as you had stripped down and reached complete nudity, the locker room door opened loudly. Startled, you turn to see who had suddenly burst in, and your heart skipped a beat to witness the famous Rainbow Dash herself barging in on you completely naked. 

“Hey, you the new kid?” she asked.

“Y-yeah...” You mutter. You weren’t sure if you were starstruck, or ogling her, or what, but your IQ had dropped about 50 points since she walked in the room.

She looked downward and let out a chortle.

“Pff! At ease, cadet!”

You trace her eyeline and realize that your dick had somehow become fully erect in the last few seconds. Embarrassed, you quickly cover it with your hands, which earns an even bigger laugh from Rainbow.

“Don’t worry about it. With the co-ed locker rooms new recruits tend to get a little stiffy before their first few shows. Emphasis on little, in your case...” She chuckles again. You’re too humiliated to reply. 

“Hahaha, I’m just teasing dude. Besides, little ones like that are more aerodynamic!” She laughed again. “But as you know, in the Wonderbolts, what we mostly care about is speed!” 

“Huh?” You manage to say, finally.

Without another word, Rainbow pulls off her shirt in the blink of an eye. For being a pro athlete, she had an amazingly sexy body. Most athletes were nothing but muscle and sinew, but Rainbow was built more like a porn star. Amazing C-cup rack which was more than big enough for her slender frame, tight waist, and just the slightest hint of a six-pack. Everything about her was the pinnacle of feminine body perfection. Her sudden striptease was only fanning the flames of your erection, which you could feel twitching and throbbing, until…

You let out a grunt and a dribble of semen leaks forth from your cocktip and splats wetly on the floor.

Rainbow stares, then lets out her hardest laugh yet. “Holy crap, I didn’t even touch it! No wonder you’re a Wonderbolt recruit. I’ve never seen anyone so fast! Haha! As Spitfire would say, ‘that’s an academy record!’”


End file.
